Dangerous Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is one of the best police cops that has arrests criminals and taking them to jail where they belong. But this time, he's gonna have to face a deadly and dangerous pink hedgehog that is far different than any other criminals. What he does not know is that this seductive pink hedgehog is a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. Another vampire story again? Yes. Its because vampires are my favorite. And yes, this is a new SonAmy story. **

**_SUMMARY:_ ** **Sonic is one of the best police cops that has arrests criminals and taking them to jail where they belong. But this time, he's gonna have to face a deadly and dangerous pink hedgehog that is far different than any other criminals. What he does not know is that this seductive pink hedgehog is a Vampire.**

**I don't own the characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

At night in Station Square where a blue hedgehog cop was sitting on his chair at his desk eating donuts. On his golden brick his name says Sonic T. Hedgehog. He was known to be popular among his fellow cops. He taps his foot on his desk until his chilidog-shaped phone called and he got his feet off the desk.

"Truly an emergency" he said and picks the phone.

"Hello? What are you saying, bank robbery? Don't worry, I'm on my way" Sonic said and hung up, he put on his cap and gets out to get the robbers, but someone is going to be in his way.

**xxx**

"Alright boys, let's go before that blue moron comes" one of the thieves said.

"Yeah, but I've heard there's a vampire around her-…Urgh!"

"Silence! There's no such things as vampires!" the leader of the robbers held his goon's throat.

"Enough! Let's just get the hell out of here and then we can argue later!" the burglary said.

"Right, let's go!" the leader said and got into the stolen truck. They drove away as a female figure was watching them, licking her lips.

"You're not going anywhere, gentlemen" she said.

She jumps off the roof and lands 50 ft. down with her super endurance, taking a short cut to the dark alley to stop the bad guys.

"Hehehe….no escape" she chuckled evilly and reached the short cut to the exit of the alley.

The thieves heard police sirens blaring loudly and that they're right behind them, chasing after them.

"Shit! Go faster!" the thief said.

The leader drives faster to get away from the cops; just as they thought they lost them, the female figure with very fast speed took down the tire wheels of the truck.

"What the? AAAAAHHHHH!" the burglar lost control and crashed into the store. They were all unharmed and got out from the truck.

"What was that man?" the leader asked angrily.

"That would be me" the pink female hedgehog said, grinning at the burglars.

"Who are you?" the burglars asked her.

"I'm your worst nightmare" she said and quickly grabs his throat.

"Are you a...a vampire?" the burglar saw her two fangs in her mouth.

"You can say that" she said and bites his neck, drinking his blood and draining him. The rest of the robbers watched in fear as she grins evilly.

"Wanna run or die?! BOO!" she grinned and shows her fangs. The robbers ran away to not being killed. The female hedgehog then heard the sirens.

"Hmph. They won't get me that easily" she chuckled.

Then Sonic came out from his car, holding his gun at her.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for robbers and murdering that man!" he shouted and she stands still, holding her hands up.

"Whoa" this stunned Sonic to see an attractive female hedgehog with a perfect body.

"You know, it's not polite to yell at a woman" she smirked.

Sonic snaps out of the trance and got serious, "Your beauty won't work on me. You are still under arrest" Sonic got closer and held the gun near her face.

"Oh, really? KYAH!" she quickly backhands him and jumps between the buildings. Sonic got up and rubs the spot she hit him.

"Ah man, Sally's not gonna like this" he sighs. He goes back to his car and drove off.

**xxx**

He arrives back home to his apartment where he lives with his girlfriend Sally Acorn. He hung up his jacket and cap on the hooks and got to the livingroom where she was sitting.

"Oh hi, Sonic. How was your night?" Sally asked him sweetly.

"Well...It started well and I eventually caught two robbers but one got killed by a..." Sonic said to her.

"By a what?" Sally asked again.

"By a pink hedgehog that was tough, she was stronger than she looks when she gave me this bruise" Sonic said. Sally then got angry.

"WHAT?! A pink girl beating my boyfriend, that's ridiculous!" Sally said angrily.

"I know man, and, uh, I forgot to buy you some nice dresses" Sonic said with a groan.

"Oh, you better not miss this again tomorrow. It's the 4th time" Sally complained. Sonic took out his wallet and saw he only had 200 dollars.

"Sal, can I buy you something else than a dress?" Sonic wondered.

"Well you can buy me a new hat" Sally tried her best smile.

"Okay then, I'll see. Which type?"

"Anything that suits me" Sally said, sitting next to him.

* * *

At an abandoned house, the pink hedgehog was resting on a couch and was getting used to modern life after sleeping for 591 years in a coffin.

"I got to admit that cop was hot" she said.

"Amy, snap out of it!" she said to herself, "He's a cop! And cops can arrest bad guys and even bad girls"

She sighs and checks her watch to see what time it is, "Huh, its midnight. I better keep an eye out for any bad guys doing anything brutal to innocent people" she walks out of the abandoned house and hunts for bad guys.

She leaps between the buildings and heard a scream from a child, she followed the scream and saw a young rabbit and her mother being chased by a purple cobra.

"I can't kill him in front of them" Amy said and jumps down to save them, the two rabbits and the cobra ran into a dead end in the alley.

"We'll start with the pretty pearls around your daughter's neck" the cobra held his hand out. He had a knuckleduster on the other hand. The young rabbit whimpered when she threw her pearl necklace to him.

"Let them go!" Amy yelled to the cobra thief. The cobra was startled by her angry voice and drops the necklace.

"What are you gonna do, babe? Seduce me?" the cobra taunts Amy.

"No, I'm taking you to the cops" Amy said, not wanting to kill this time.

"Hahahaha! Seriously, babe?" the cobra laughed, thinking this is a joke. While he's distracted, the two mobian rabbits ran off.

"Hey!" he was about to run after them when Amy threw him at the cars like a ragdoll. Amy grinned and tied him with the seatbelts.

"You stay here until the cops come" Amy said and walks away. The mother rabbit saw this and takes her phone out.

"Stay here, Cream. I'll call the cops" the mother rabbit said.

"Okay mom" Cream said, glaring at the cobra.

Amy on a rooftop was thinking of the blue hedgehog again, "Perhaps I should talk to him one night. He may have a bad attitude but he's just doing his job" Amy said to herself. She walks away to head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Reviews, 5 Favs, 2 Followers! Sweeeetttt! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Sonic came back home this afternoon and he had some bags with stuff Sally asked him to buy, he spend all his cash in his wallet he earned last week.

"So, did you get the right stuff, Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic.

"Yes, that was my last cash today. Why do you have to tell me to buy stuffs when you can do it yourself?!" Sonic said, finally snapping out of it.

"Because I got problems with paying!" Sally said, slightly angered.

"Oh, yeah?! It's like you're using me!" Sonic growled lowly.

"Really?! No I just thought you are my gentleman!" Sally shouted.

"More like a servant!" he threw the bags aside roughly, "Next time you ask again I'm gonna say no!"

Sally calms down and nearly cried, "All right, all right! I'll pay next time!" Sally said, felt defeated. Sonic calms down as well and sat on the couch.

That was until his iPhone rings and he answers it, "Hello…really?...Okay, I'm on my way, chief" Sonic said.

"Excuse me Sal, I got work to do" Sonic said to her and ran out in full speed. She was having an angry look on her face still.

* * *

At the police station, Sonic's boss Vector was showing him some pictures that Cream's mother sent to him.

"It seems this pink girl who beat you is still on the loose. Yet we arrested this cobra last night" Vector said.

"Okay. And where was she last seen in the city?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know yet. But find her and interrogate her" he said.

"Yes sir!" Sonic salutes like a soldier.

He rushed to his cubicle and put on his cap, ready to find Amy, "Alright pink girl, here I come"

**xxx**

One hour later, he couldn't find her and paused at a chilidog court.

"When I find the girl, I'll ask her name and I'll arrest her for her crimes" Sonic thought and takes a bite from his chilidog.

What he doesn't know is that the pink hedgehog is watching him from the building rooftop, wearing a hoodie over her head to protect herself from the sunlight.  
"Hmph. You better watch out, blue cop. Because you don't know who you're messing with" she glared down at him.

Sonic then got into his car and continues his search, the sun was going down and he drives to an abandoned street, turning the lights on.

"Okay, now I have to wait. Meanwhile I play Tetris" he picked up his iPhone and played with it.

**xxx**

At an alley nearby, Amy was beating a man who has recently raped a woman badly.

"No no spare me!" the man begged.

"Oh no, not this time, you tried to kill her too!" Amy held him up and drank all his blood, killing him. Dropping his dead body in the dumpster and closing the lid down. All of a sudden, she got shot in the back but she didn't even flinch or die. She slowly turns around to see another man that is probably the rapist's pal.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Amy wags her finger slowly, "Bad move, big boy"

The rapist ran away and Amy ran after him. They ran pass Sonic's car and he saw her and him.

"Aha!" Sonic got out and loads his gun, he ran after them. Amy was first to notice him running after.

"Damn it!" Amy growled angrily and keeps chasing after the rapist; she spots a dumpster and quickly pulls it to block the blue hedgehog. She then chased the rapist in the other dark alley.

But Sonic was able to jump over the dumpster and he ran after her. Amy gasps that he was still after her.

"Hold it!" Sonic shouted and Amy saw he was getting closer. She then saw the rapists pal jump into the river. She was about to follow when Sonic tackled her down, handcuffing her.

"Get off me!" Amy kicked him off and breaks free from the handcuffs with her power strength, "GRRR!" she kicked him in the crotch and fights him angrily.

"Kyah!" Sonic grabs her fist and punches her in the gut twice, then a blow to the face. Amy was surprised he was a good fighter. She then tries to kick him again but got hit by his baton.

"Hehehe, I'm better than you" Sonic laughed. Amy growled and hits him in the face, but it only made him angry and he whacks her in the head with the baton, knocking her out.

"Sleep well steroid girl" Sonic picked up the unconscious Amy and found some chains to tie her with. It was starting to rain and he drives back to the station with her.

* * *

A while later around midnight, Amy was so pissed off that she got her ass kicked by a mortal hedgehog. No mortal has ever tried to beat her that easily. She was now in the interrogation room with the blue hedgehog and she wasn't even looking at him.

"Come on, woman. Say something or I'll have to tase you with 50,000 volts" Sonic glared at her coldly.

"You got the wrong criminal, asshole. You made him get away when I had the chance!" Amy snarled at him.

"Yeah? You killed a robber, and that's not right to kill!" Sonic said, tasing the hedgehog girl with his taser.

"ARRRGGGH!" Amy screamed.

"Talk now!" Sonic grabs her by the collar.

"All right, cop. You wanna know what I am? Well, here's your answer! I'm a vampire!" Amy hissed with her fangs exposed.

Sonic gasped and backs away, "No….way….."

From the other side of the interrogate room, Vector and the others was watching them.

"Incredible, our top cop got a vampire"

"So you kill criminals for their crimes?" Sonic asked Amy, keeping himself calm.

"Yes, they deserve to be punished" Amy said.

"Listen up, we don't kill criminals until they threat us! Got that?! I don't shoot anyone for snatching candy!" Sonic joked at the last sentence.

"Oh, yeah?! What if a criminal was a rapist?! Do you want men to rape innocent young women and get them pregnant?!" Amy snarled in his face.

"No, of course not! We'll arrest them unless they have a gun. We often give them 20 years prison or more" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Well, look here buddy! I'm a vampire and I don't go for innocent people for blood. I go after bad people. Sometimes I let them live, and sometimes I even drain their life for those that were VERY brutal and evil. And by the way, I even caught that criminal the other night for you to take him to jail. Yeah, you heard me and everything, end of story" Amy gruffs angrily.

"Oh, but I'm gonna keep an eye on you, Amy. For this taser can hurt a vampire you know, so no sudden moves when I remove the chains" Sonic warned her when he unlocks the chains on her.

"Thanks. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, cop. I can't promise you that I won't stop killing criminals at night. It's part of my life because if I don't drink blood, I'll die. I have been a vampire for 591 years. So don't get in my way" Amy said and walks out of the interrogation room.

"You're not going anywhere, Amy" Sonic ran up to her and tased her.

"AHHH! Why you!" Amy was about to attack him but stops herself since there's more cops around the place.

"Good girl, now follow me to your cell" Sonic said. Amy sighs and did as she was told to, she follows him to the cells where other prisoners were locked in for their crimes, and a green hawk was playing go fish with his two other buddies

"Do you have any fours? Storm" the hawk asked his grey albatross friend.

"Yes I have" Storm held out a four-hearted card. Amy ignored them and passes the same cobra she saved Cream and her mother from.

"You again!" the cobra hissed at Amy.

"Yeah and I'm arrested too" Amy snarls at him. Sonic then showed Amy a cell with steel bars. Amy got in and lies on her bed.

"There you can stay and think of attacking or kill criminals only if they attack or shoot" Sonic said.

"Just go fuck yourself" Amy growled angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch your tongue, vampire" Sonic said, waving his finger at her as she watches.

"What am I supposed to eat here?" Amy asked him.

"Well I can give you black pudding, it's made of pigblood" Sonic said.

"Eww…..gross. I only drink pure blood, not disgusting mixed blood" Amy snarled.

"Then you can try...raw meat, they are covered in blood" Sonic suggested.

"That might work" Amy smiled a little, "And once I figure out how to get out of here. I am gonna kill your ass in your nightmare, cop" she glared coldly in his face.

"Escaping is impossible. No one can outrun my speed. And more importantly you can try seducing me, it's very hard to do it on me" Sonic simply smirks at her.

"Hmph, we'll see about that, asshole. You just wait and see" Amy smirked back with her sharp fangs.

"Don't ever call me 'asshole' or I'll shock you again. Got it?" Sonic said sternly before walking away to his desk. Amy laid down again on her bed and ignores the other male prisoners that are staring at her, except the bird gang and the cobra.

"I got to admit Sonic's kinda cool when he's serious" Amy said to herself.

"Hey babe, how can a killer like you be so attractive?" a male prisoner flirts with her.

"Yeah, you are so hot with those green eyes" another male prisoner said.

Amy continues to ignore them and rolled on her side.

* * *

Later Sonic arrives back home and sees if Sally is home.

"Sally I'm home" Sonic called out for her.

"I'm right here Sonic, how was your work today now?" Sally said, coming out from the kitchen.

"Just fine, I caught the pink girl that beated me" Sonic said, grinning.

"Ah good, I hope she gets raped in prison" Sally said with an evil smirk, Sonic's grin drops to a frown.

"Hey, hey, that's not right to say that, Sal! I never let male prisoner rape a girl in prison! Those are the fucking rules!" Sonic glared.

"Well she beat you! Didn't she?!" Sally reminded him.

"YES! Now you are very unlike yourself! You're acting very unkind and greedy!" Sonic placed his hands on his hips.

This made Sally finally snap, "What did you say, Sonic?!"

"You've been acting more unkind and greedy lately, even selfish!" Sonic began to shout.

"I am NOT selfish!" Sally shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Then how come you just want me to buy stuff and not even wanting to sleep in the same bed?! And why do I see a hickey on your neck, it's not from me" Sonic noticed a hickey on her neck.

Sally panics at being busted and hides the hickey with her vest.

"No please, Sonic! It's not a hickey!" Sally gasped.

"Get out of my apartment" Sonic glared.

"No please give me a chance!" Sally tried to apologize to him.

"No! Get out, Sal! I'm breaking up with you! Leave and never return!" Sonic said to her with a glare. Sally gave up and leaves with her dresses and hats in bags.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Reviews, 10 Favs, 7 Followers! Awesome! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at the police station with the prisoners, Amy was using the bed sheets to shield herself from the sunlight. She was also feeling hungry for blood and that she so wanted to bite the prisoners from the other cells but cannot.

Then she saw Sonic come with a raw steak on a plate.

"Here, you can suck it dry" Sonic handed over the plate to Amy. Without a response she snatched it and began to drink slowly from the meat.

The other prisoners were shocked that she's a vampire. Amy was now finishing sucking the meat dry and wipes her muzzle. Sonic on his desk was bored after breaking up with Sally.

Amy simply 'hmph' angrily and roughly threw the plate against the wall, causing the plate to break into pieces.

"I can't even break those bars with my strength. Now I'm surrounded by idiots" Amy rubs her eye. She paces back and forth and she then saw Sonic come back to her cell with a slight frown.

"Amy can I talk to you for a while?" he asked.

"Hmph, why talk? You kicked my ass last night and captured me!" Amy growled and kicked the bars angrily.

"Amy, simmer down!" Sonic backs away from the bars.  
"I won't simmer down! AHHH!" Amy screamed in pain when the sunlight shines right through the window bars on her, burning her fur and skin.

Sonic opened up the door and quickly locks it to help Amy, he covered her with her blanket. Amy panted, watching her burn marks fade away.

"Get your hands off me!" Amy slaps his hands away from her, "I don't need your help"

"Then so be it!" he takes the blanket off her, burning her again.

"AAAAAAHHHH! OKAY, OKAY!" Amy screamed and begs for her life, Sonic covered her again.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Don't you know how bad it hurts?!" Amy yelled in his face.

"SHUT UP! I had a rough night with my ex!" Sonic yelled back and Amy got scared of his angry face.

"Oh, so that's why you're pissed off. Hmph" Amy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yes! And you better control your temper too!" Sonic growled, turning her around to look at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're in a bad mood. So don't blame me" Amy said, calmly.

"Ok, I'm cool now" Sonic calms down from all the anger he used.

"Hmph, and there's no way I'm going back in that stupid dungeon thing. You know I can't stay in prison forever" Amy glared coldly.

"Well if you want to come out now, I'll give you some protection against the sun" Sonic said. Amy nods and he unlocks the cell door, she was still wearing the blanket sheets on herself.

"Follow me and I'll give you a hoodie, sunglasses and scarf" Sonic said as he leads her to his desk.

"And why are you helping me? Helping a vampire for the first time?" Amy crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you so we cops don't waste body bags" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Sheesh. Don't smirk at me like that. And F.Y.I, I only hunt at night so don't even say that I'm a monster" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Quit being a jerk Amy! Or I'll give you garlic for dinner!" Sonic snarls at her.

Amy scoffs and rolled her eyes again, "Hmph, those vampire movies are fake, cop. Garlic, holy objects and yadda yadda, has no effects on me. Except sunlight"

"Then I guess you're not a vampire!" Sonic snarls.

"Hey, I am a real vampire! I'm not even mortal like you! So quit yelling at me. You know what, just burn me in the sunlight if it makes you happy" Amy sighs.

"I can't kill anyone, Amy. You can drink blood from birds and steaks" Sonic calms down and Amy smiled at what he said.

"Well sure, I got to admit I like the steak you gave me" Amy said.

"Well I can offer you at home. I'm having steak tonight. Even some blood from me, but don't drain me" Sonic said.

"Are you saying you're scared that I'll drain you, blue cop?" Amy smirked sarcastically.

"I'm not scared, vampire girl" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Then I promise not to drain you Sonikku" Amy said.

"Sonikku? Hey I like that nickname" Sonic said with a smile.

"Awww, I knew you like it" Amy smirks

"Then I call you, Ames" Sonic said.

"I like it" Amy began to giggle cutely. Sonic snickered at that she felt happy with that. They both walk their way back home.

"Okay, I just hope the sun goes down fast. I'm not used to daylight" Amy said, following Sonic to the apartment.

Sonic nods and they walk upstairs until they came to where he lives. Amy saw on a shelf he had several trophies.

"Wow, nice apartment" Amy said, "And a little more organized I see"

"Yup, feel yourself like home" Sonic said. Amy notices that she's invisible at the mirror. She gasps a bit.

"You got no reflection, Ames" Sonic noticed that.

"Yeah, that's bugging me" Amy sighs with her ears down.

"I see. So sunlight and no reflection thingy are your weaknesses. Anything else?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. And no, not even garlic, bat transformation; holy objects, running water, or anything else has no effects on me. That's only in the movies" Amy said.

"Except a stake to the heart, anyone can die by it. It is said in the books" Sonic added.

"No, it makes me half-dead" Amy corrected, "And I can't eat normal food. I once tried that but it doesn't stop the hunger in my stomach. So blood is the only thing that can stop my hunger" she added, "Sometimes normal food is too lethal for me"

"Ok, but that means I have to have some blood over a bread if you want" Sonic guessed.

"I can try" Amy said.

Sonic found a syringe and drained a bit of his blood. He then takes a piece of bread and injects his blood on it, making it blood red.

"Here you go, Amy" he handed the bread slice over to her. She sniffs on it and takes a bite.

"Mmm…. tasty"

"And…gross" Sonic looks away.

Amy giggled at his reaction. Sonic looks back and chuckled, sitting on the couch.

"Ames, I think I got an idea for you. Instead of killing the criminals like rapists you can suck their blood to make them pass out and then I can arrest them" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but that's the tricky part. You see, I have to drink blood and drain their life because if I don't, they will know who I am and they could spread the news all over the world that I am a vampire" Amy said.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'll make sure it won't happen, besides no one will believe them" Sonic said, patting her shoulder.

"Good, because I hope people will think they are insane" Amy smiled, "But this won't be easy for me because I am forced to kill another to continue to live. No, no one is forcing me to kill victims. This is what vampires do" she said and sighs.

"I see, I'm not forcing you to kill. I remembered once that me and my partner Tails had to shoot a physco-path who had hostages tied to a bomb" Sonic sighs as well, rubbing his eyes.

"See? There's always gonna be ways to kill and what not to kill" Amy said. Sonic nods and sighs in sadness. Amy saw the sadness in his expression and decides to give him a hug. He was surprised a little and hugs back.

They eventually pulled from the hug in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you" Amy said.

"It's alright, Amy. It's just I can't believe I had to shoot someone, that's why I can't anymore" Sonic said, his ears drops down.

"I know how you feel, Sonic. I've seen bad things of shootings in my life that had to do with war, military, and everything. World War II was the hardest thing to get away from" Amy said.

"Wow. And welcome to the 21st century" Sonic joked.

"Yeah, thanks Sonikku" Amy said, giggling a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**17 Reviews, 11 Favs, 9 Followers! Cool!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As day turns to night time, Amy sighs in relief that it's finally dark outside which she really wants; even though she can't walk away from the sexy handsome blue hedgehog cop because he's very fast and sneaky.

"Great. Now I'm stuck as your puppet, officer" Amy crossed her arms and glanced at him.

"I just want to make sure we cops don't waste body bags. Besides, I've heard after as vampire has drained the victim, they become vampires as well" Sonic said.

"Nah, I won't turn them into vampires" Amy shook her head no.

"Okay, good" Sonic said and puts his cap on. Amy thought of snatching his gun so she can escape.

"Do you always have to wear that cap thing?" Amy asked curiously.

"What? I like it" Sonic took it off and put it aside.

"Civilian cops don't have it" Amy said.

"I know, Ames. But let's go out and act like me, we are going out in the town" Sonic said. He changed to civilian clothes.

"Okay then, no bloodsucking for the night" Amy said sarcastically.

They walked down the streets while Amy is not looking at Sonic, but she got really odd thoughts about him. She saw her reflection on the glass window of the store. She doesn't understand why only her no casting reflection works on mirrors but she didn't care.

"I'm so afraid I'm exposed" Amy said to Sonic.

"Don't worry, you're with me" Sonic said with concern.

"Thanks Sonic, but I hope I won't get sick of normal food" Amy added.

"Oh, you mean you get a stomach ache or like a heart attack?" Sonic guessed.

"It depends" Amy shrugs. They walked past the fountain at the square of the town, "I once tried red jello and it didn't give me a stomach ache which was weird"

Sonic then thought of something.

"Hey, we can have it later" Sonic smiled at her.

"Aww…. thanks Sonikku" Amy smiled again and hugs him.

"Hehehe…. no problem" Sonic chuckled nervously. Amy lets go of Sonic and they continued to have their walk. They walked past several stores and restaurants.

"This city is lovely" Amy said.

"Yup. For years they might change something new in the future" Sonic said.

"Like?" Amy asked him.

"Well, like new apartments and stores, I bet museums as well" Sonic tells her. Amy nods and unknown to them their hands were very close to each other. They soon sat at a Café and Amy had her red jelly.

"Yummy. I like this jelly, Sonikku. You chose the right place" Amy said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Ames. I use to go here often to enjoy my spare time" Sonic said. He had chocolate cake with whipped cream.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yup, sometimes with my pal Tails, but now he's taking the week off" Sonic continued.

"Nice. And, uh, Sonic. I'm glad you're less mean to me now" Amy said.

"Ah, I just need to not be a jerk against a girl which I really hate to do" Sonic joked.

"Uh huh, well I'm no damsel in distress" Amy smirked.

Sonic nods slowly and finished his chocolate cake. "Yup, any idea for now Amy?" he asked her.

"Maybe we can just continue our walk" Amy shrugs.

"Sounds good to me" Sonic said.

**xxx**

Soon, they were taking a walk in the park together, having a moment talk with each other.

"You like bad girls?" Amy smirked.

"Uh yeah, but not if they ruin my look" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh really, well I'm sort of a bad girl, not literally evil" Amy said. "And of course, I'm very dangerous" she smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me? It won't work on me" Sonic acted tough, Amy got an evil grin and did something that startled him; she kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa Whoa!" Sonic yelps, blushed bright red.

"I'm very dangerous, officer" Amy chuckled at his reaction.

"Dangerous?! More like flirty! It's the first time I can't resist that!" Sonic screamed.

"Really? How many bad girls have you faced?" Amy asked.

"About 9" Sonic answered.

"Uh huh? Do you like danger?" Amy asked.

"Mostly. Even dangerous criminals I faced before" Sonic said.

"Mmhm, I like danger if anyone does not have a stake to paralyze me" Amy said.

"Oh, that's bad, Ames" Sonic said.

"Yup, for about 400 years ago or more people were impaled on stakes" Amy shivered at mentioning that.

"A prince in Transylvania was called Dracula the impaler, he watched his enemies get impaled while having his dinner" Sonic tells Amy about the real Dracula who was not vampire.

"I see. Usually I've seen those vampire movies somewhere in the 1950s or so. The movie was black and white" Amy said.

"Yup, but Dracula is also in books" Sonic said.

They walk their way back home since Sonic felt tired.

"I'm nocturnal so I sleep at day time" Amy said.

"Okay, but when I'm a sleep don't turn me into a vampire since I love the sun" Sonic warned her strictly.

"Sheesh. Have you been watching too many vampire movies in your life?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Amy, I've read books too" Sonic added.

"Oh, but I'm a different type of vampire then. Dracula died by impalement" Amy understood.

"Yes, you must be, Ames. A new vampire type. I would call it Super vampire" Sonic said.

"Sounds stupid but funny" Amy chuckled.

"Yup, but good night, Ames" Sonic yawned and goes to his double bed where he and Sally used to sleep together. He changed to his pajamas and got into the covers.

**xxx**

Later at midnight, Amy was simply reading a Twilight saga book. All of a sudden, her hunger for blood came in and she really did not wanna bite Sonic's neck.

"Oh, man. I need blood…Oh, god" Amy rushed to the bathroom, closing the door shut. Her hunger was driving her crazy that she needs to feed or she'll die.

She'll just have to drink her own blood; she bites her left arm with her fangs but not too hard to hurt herself. She moaned lowly but it felt so weird to drink her own blood for the first time. As soon as the hunger dies down, she sighs in relief.

"There, that will keep me up" Amy pants out and got back to the living room. She looked over to see Sonic still asleep.

"Oh god, I hope my own blood will prevent me from biting him" Amy gulps hard.

"Forgive me, Sonic" Amy whispered, she sinks her fangs into his neck and began sucking his blood. But not for long.

"ARRRGGGH! AMY WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic shoved her off.

"Ugh! I'm so sorry!" Amy whimpered.

"I warned you to never bite me!" Sonic shouted at her. She backs of in fear.

"I couldn't resist!" Amy said, very terrified.

"You lied to me, Amy! I trusted you! How could I been so stupid?!" Sonic face-palms in anger.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy sobs out loud, ran out the door to get away from the apartment.

Sonic realized he went too far with his anger towards her.

"Oh, boy. This is not my night" Sonic sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

**24 Reviews, 16 Favs, 12 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Amy ran out from the building terrified for what she has done, "I truly am a monster" she sobs and ran into the night to find her abandoned place to get away from Sonic.

Sonic came out from his apartment and began to look after her. He ran around the streets and was unaware that Amy was hiding in a crate.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Wherever you are, I will apologize to you" Sonic said and kept searching.

Amy came out from her hiding place once he's gone.

"Man, I regret being a vampire but I ca-can't b-b-be normal" Amy's voice cracked from her tears. She sobs into her knees and looked at her reflection in a puddle, "I don't know why that green bastard turned me into a vampire long ago"

She splashed her reflection in despair and saw the sun rising up a bit. She sighs in sorrow that she wants to end her life now by letting the sun touch her.

Sonic was now getting worried since the sun is almost up, "Amy, where are you? Man, this is so not good. If she's out there in the city she's gonna get burned" he said and keeps looking for her.

Amy walks into an area to end her curse from being a vampire. She knees down and sobs that she had to do this.

"Good bye world" she said and saw the sun rising from the buildings, her fur and skin smoked and she grunts in pain.

Sonic searched everywhere in the alleys and was about to give up when he saw someone getting burned up in the sunlight. He gasped in horror that it was Amy trying to burn herself in the sunlight.

"Oh, god. Amy! No!" he ran up to her at full speed to move her away from the sunlight.

Amy stopped burning but at the sight of Sonic she backs off.

"Sonic, stay away from me! I'm a monster!" Amy warned him but was scared also.

"Amy look, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I accept your apology" Sonic held her back.  
"Just let me burn in the sun!" Amy sobs, pushing him away and walks in the sunlight.

"I won't let you do this!" Sonic pulled her back.

Amy sniffled a little, "I thought you don't trust me" she sobs.

"I did, until I saw the sadness and regret in your eyes" Sonic hugged her.

"I've slept for more than a hundred years to keep myself from hurting anyone" Amy sobs on his shoulder.

"Amy" Sonic held her close for comfort.

"Sonic, I can't be with you. It's too dangerous for me to be near you" Amy sobs, "It's always gonna be like those times I tried to blend in with people but they push me away"

"Now now Amy. I've read that if the original vampire is killed, the curse on the victims will be broken" Sonic rubs her back to calm her down.

Amy looked up and stopped crying, "I don't know, Sonic. That's just a myth. That's impossible"

"It won't, vampires stops aging once they are turned" Sonic said.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna turn into dust" Amy pants out, "But I don't know if that really possible. I'm not very hypothetical whatever how to say it about superstition because it's not science. That bastard that turned me into this disappeared long ago for centuries and he was never been found"

All of a sudden, the sunlight touched her again and the burning sizzling on her fur starts to smoke up.

"AAHHH!" she screams in pain.

"Ah shit!" Sonic protects her from the sun, he picks her up bridal style and ran back home with her covered in his jacket.

**xxx**

Once they are inside, Sonic closed the curtains son she won't get burned.

"See, that's the bad thing for a vampire. If I was turned into one I'm so fired" Sonic said.

"It's not easy being a vampire to be out in daylight" Amy said.

"I know, Ames. Tell me, who turned you into a vampire and why?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it all started somewhere in 1430s I think. He was a green hedgehog, he looked almost like you but differently" Amy explained her story.

**(Flashback, Amy's POV)**

_I was in a village in 1430's walking around the town and I said hello to some villagers and were on my way home from someone I knew, a handsome green hedgehog that seems kind but only came out at night. I was getting curious about him and continued to walk back home, but when I came back home, I found my parents dead on the floor._

_"MOM! DAD! NO!" I held their bodies. I then heard an evil cackle._

_"Surprised my love?" Scourge came out from the shadows._

_"Scourge! How could you do this?" I yelled at him._

_"Because I can, I could bring them back as vampires like me" Scourge smirks showing two of his teeth being longer than the others._

_"You are a vampire!" I gasped._

_Scourge grins and grabbed my arm, "To make my offer, choose me or be a vampire and die!"_

_"I choose none if those!" I spit into his face._

_"GRAAAH!" Scourge bit my neck and I screamed out loud in pain from how painful it is._

_"GET OFF!" I kicked him in the nuts._

_"URGH!" Scourge got off me, but the pain in my neck was still there._

_"What did you do to me!" I screamed at him._

_"I just cursed you to be a vampire like me, bye my ex-lover MUAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge left my house and I cried out that I'm turned into a monster like him. So I faked my death and concealed myself in a coffin until I woke up in 1913._

**(End of Flashback, Normal POV)**

"No way, Ames. You must be really hurt from being a vampire" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't admit I hate being a vampire" Amy said, her tear slides down her eye, "And I got used to all the things that have changed over the years. Movies, phones, cars, and everything has changed my life…I mean, undead life to see the whole new modern world" she said.

"Yeah, you're safe now with me. We'll better seek for this Scourge and beat him" Sonic said, hugging Amy again.

"Okay then. If the curse is broken and I don't turn to dust, I'm like sleeping beauty, despite sleeping for 100 years she didn't age" Amy hugs him back, "But we don't know where Scourge is. He disappeared long ago and was never seen again" she said with a tired yawn since she always sleeps at day time.

"Get some sleep, Amy. I got work to do" Sonic said, carrying Amy to the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"See you later, Ames" Sonic said before leaving.

"Sonic" Amy said before he could step out.

"Yes, Amy?" Sonic said.

"Um…..do you think you can….uhhh…..find some blood packs from the hospital….for me?" Amy asked shyly.

"Uh, yes sure, I'll see if I can find a blood bank there. They get blood for those who need it, I'll tell them that you are someone who needs blood" Sonic said.

"Oh, thanks Sonikku" Amy smiled, Sonic left the apartment to get to his work at the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

**29 Reviews, 17 Favs, 13 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the police station, Sonic was grumbling about Amy to himself.

"She's almost like Abby from Let Me In, she burns in the sun" Sonic said to himself. His pal Tails passed him with a coffee cup.

"Hi Sonic, how are you and that vampire girl?" Tails asked him.

"Just fine, I've tamed her" Sonic said.

"Good, she won't bite you unless you give her blood?" Tails guessed.

"Exactly, so I won't turn into one. But according to her she can't create vampires" Sonic said. Tails nods and leaned to his desk.

"Okay, I hope it's not a werewolf next time or something" Tails said.

"Tails, I got work to do now" Sonic interrupts him.

"Okay, I got to go anyway" Tails shrugs. Sonic then took out his reading glasses and read a document paper. He also focused if his chilidog phone is having any calls. He then thought of getting to the blood bank to get some blood bags from it.

"I must pretend that Amy is ill" he thought.

**xxx**

Later at the blood bank, he showed his police badge and goes to the room to receive a blood pack for Amy. He pretended that Amy is very ill and needs blood to keep herself up.

"Okay, just go to the room over there" the woman at the reception said.

"Oh, thanks. My friend really needs blood since she lost some in the Alps" Sonic lied and got in; he goes to the shelf and got two blood pack to give to Amy.

"That should help Amy" Sonic said.

He later signed for the blood packs and leaves the blood bank.

**xxx**

Amy at home was reading Twilight again, she didn't like how the vampires was portrayed, didn't burn in the sun but glitter.

"Oh well, at least I'm like Abby from Let Me In" she said.

Just as she said that, Sonic came in holding the blood packs.

"I got something for you, Ames" Sonic waved them to Amy.

"Oh, boy" Amy saw the bags of blood in Sonic's hand.

"Here you go" he gave them to her. She drank from the pack by a hole, slurping 1/4 of the pack.

"Mmmmm, delicious" Amy said, licking her lips.

"I'll just pretend you drank tomato juice from the bag" Sonic said, almost fainted but stayed strong.

"You're so sensitive, Sonikku" Amy giggled. Sonic shook his head with an awkward grin. He sat next to her and Amy looked at him with a smile.

"So how was Tails?" Amy asked.

"He's doing okay, Amy" Sonic said.

"That's good. Any other criminals you caught today?" Amy asked.

"Not yet, but I've checked drugs on teenagers" Sonic said.

"Good, cocaine is illegal" Amy nods.

"What would happen if you sucked blood on someone who's on drugs?" Sonic wondered.

"I would get sick, even vomit" Amy's face turned a bit greenish color.

"Sorry. My bad. Forget I asked you that" Sonic looks away in embarrassment for opening his mouth.

"It's alright, everyone gets sick" Amy pats his shoulder. She then goes back to reading Twilight while Sonic turned the TV on, watching sports about running.

* * *

A while later, Sonic got tired after watching TV for long until his phone called, he picked it up and answers.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tails. What's the report?"

"You got to get here, robbery!"

"Don't fear partner, I'm on my way" Sonic said.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Robbery, at a jewelry store" Sonic said, he ran at full speed out from the apartment, on his way to the place.

**xxx**

At the store, who is called Rouge's Jewels are several robbers taking all gold and jewelry they can get.

"Hurry it up! The cops will be here any minute!" the burglary said.

"Stop moving, bat!" the thief whacks the white female bat in the head.

"URGH!" the bat grunts in pain.

"Take care of her" the thief said.

"With pleasure" the other thief said, he's about to beat her when he heard a click behind.

"Move away from her and put your hands up or I'll blow your fucking brains" Sonic said, coldly.

"Sonic!" Rouge said, excited.

"You!" the thief was terrified at the sight of him and hits him in the gut, but Sonic stood up and whacks him with the baton.

Sonic then unties Rouge and he saw the others about to flee.

"Get my jewels back" Rouge tells him.

"Alright Rouge, I'll be back" Sonic smirks and rushes after the truck. Rouge then glares at the thief and kick his crotch, "Keep your ass out of my store"

Sonic ran after the truck near the park and was closing in.

"Do you guys forget that I always get you?!" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Ah hell!" the leader of the thieves took out a UZI to shoot Sonic.

"Shit" Sonic saw this and quickly dodged from getting shot.

He then used his spindash to bash through the lock pad and got into the truck.

"Stop the truck or I'll have to shoot your knees!" Sonic threatens them.

"Shit! He's inside! Get him out of there!" the thief panics.

They tackled him off the truck and he rolled on the street with a few bruises.

But he was not done yet with them; he pulled his gun out and shot the tires on the truck.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!" they screamed from the out of control truck, it crashes into the tree in the park.

Sonic got up and runs at the truck, saw that the burglars are unconscious inside. He took them out from the truck and called the other cops to get them.

He himself was handing Rouge back her jewels. He ran all the way back with the jewels in bags and gave it to her.

"Thanks Big Blue, it's the third time this year" Rouge said.

"No problem, Rouge" Sonic smirked.

He then goes back to the police station to have a talk with his friend Tails.

**xxx**

At Sonic's place, Amy was still having thoughts about Sonic, her heart beats each time she thinks about him.

"Why am I having these thoughts? Am I in love with Sonic?" she asks herself.

Amy didn't know what to do but then got an idea.

"Perhaps I'll try to be seductively, I bet he's bragging that it won't work on him" Amy said.

"Man, how long will the sun go down?" she complained to herself.

Amy sat down to think how to show her feelings for Sonic, wondering if he feels the same too.

**xxx**

At the police station, Sonic was finished talking with Tails and sat at his desk and wrote some paperwork, on the corner of his papers he drew Amy's face.

"Why am I thinking of Amy now? I need to focus on my work" Sonic snaps out of it and continued to write.

"Hey, Sonic" Tails came in to see how his best pal is doing.

"Hi Tails" Sonic waved to him.

"How's your paperwork, pal?" Tails asked him.

"Just great, except that...Amy is in my mind" Sonic said.

Tails got curious and got closer, "Uh huh. Is that you have feelings for her?"

"What?! No no I don't!" Sonic gasped.

"Oh, sorry for saying that you have feelings for her" Tails chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, Tails. But it seems so weird when she acts kind to me" Sonic said.

"Maybe she's starting to get to know you I guess" Tails said.

Sonic nods at his response, "Yup, I guess I have to ask her out or something" Sonic shrugs and got up.

"Okay, but be careful with her" Tails tells him.

"I will. See you around" Sonic said as he left.

Outside the sun is going down and he checks his watch, "Okay, hope she's alright" Sonic said and ran back home.

**xxx**

At his apartment, Amy was brushing her quills to look pretty so Sonic might like her more, "I hope Sonic is right about breaking the curse or something. What if it's just a made up story? And I have no idea where Scourge is" she sighs.

"I guess I would become less bloodthirsty at least" she adds, putting on a red headband on her head. She smiled some but still showed worry.

Then the door opens and Sonic came in, "Hi Ame-...wow, you look kinda cute" Sonic was stunned by Amy's new look with the headband on her head.

"Thanks Sonikku, I look pretty in it" Amy smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**34 Reviews, 18 Favs, 13 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now 7pm and it was already night time which Amy was expecting since she's not used to day light. And yet she doesn't know where that green hedgehog Scourge is right now. She doesn't want to put Sonic in danger because Scourge is very powerful; no mortal has ever beaten Scourge.

She was walking with Sonic near the old cemetery in the park, their hands where close to each other.

"Sonic, if anything happens I'll help you" Amy said.

"Don't worry Ames, my speed outsmarts bullets" Sonic said.

"Okay. This area was once my home where my parents lived. And now it's changed to a cemetery" Amy said.

Interesting, I see why the buildings looks over 500 years" Sonic said, noticing that the ruins were once people's houses.

"At least the church is still intact, I was christened there" Amy said.

"I guess that Scourge won't get us now" Sonic said.

"I hope so, he's my only fear" Amy shivered.

Unknown to them, deep underground in the catacombs, several dried corpses where there.

"Oh, great. Rats" Sonic sighs grumpily to hear the rats squeaking around.

"I hate rats" Amy scoffs in annoyance for seeing them. They walked their way into the catacomb to see if it's safe to be there. The two hedgehogs ignored the scary statues around the place. But in the catacomb they heard something else moving.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Amy, she shrugs her shoulders and continued to look around. Nearby a skeletal corpse of a green hedgehog was slowly breathing at hearing the two.

"Man, this feels like we're walking into a zombie world" Amy said.

"Yes, because here I am, Amy!" the skeletal corpse rises, he was pale green with skin covering his bones, yet his eyes were still in the skull. Sonic and Amy turned and saw him.

"Remember me, Amy?!"

"Scourge, you're alive!" Amy gasped.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this far enough" Scourge said, he grabs a rat and drank all its blood to regain his form.

"Okay, that's disgusting" Amy cringed.

"That's not enough, Amy! I need more blood to completely regain my handsome form!" Scourge said, he charges at Sonic and bites him.

"ARGH! Get off me!" Sonic groaned and pulled his gun out, shooting Scourge in the knee. But it didn't hurt him though.

"OWWW-…HA! I thought so!" Scourge taunted him; he regained his full shape as Sonic held his bleeding neck.

"You are so dead!" Sonic screamed, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm gonna make you suffer, asshole" Amy glared at Scourge angrily.

"I'll make your boyfriend's ending swift!" Scourge said and strikes Sonic in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"GRRRR!" Sonic growled. He then delivers a hard uppercut at Scourge and grabs his foot, throwing him at the wall.

"Give up now, Scourge!" Amy said.

"Not yet, Amy. I will destroy you and your blue boyfriend!" Scourge growled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amy shouted. She tackles at him and punched him in the face until he grabs her fist, squeezing it hard.

"AHH!" Amy screamed in pain.

"Let her GO!" Sonic spindashed at Scourge to knock him out. He then takes Amy in bridle style, running out from the catacombs before Scourge got up.

Outside, Sonic quickly closes the metal door and locked it, "Phew, that will keep him in for a while" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but he might figure out how to get out" Amy said. She then notice Sonic feeling dizzy, he has lost a bit of his blood.

"Shit. Sonic, you lost a bit of blood" Amy said.

"I know, but why am I not vampire?" Sonic asked her.

"Scourge didn't bit you for long enough to turn you" Amy guessed. She then helped him the way back home.

Down in the catacomb Scourge got up angrily.

"I WILL FIND YOU AMY!" he screamed bloody murder.

**xxx**

Back to Sonic's apartment, Sonic had his neck patched up.

"Damn, that bastard is one hell of a monster" Sonic said.

"I told you Sonic he is tough" Amy said, she sat next to him in the couch.

Sonic turns to her, "Yup, guess we need to be tougher when he finds us. Man he nearly dried me" Sonic said.

"Sonic, you better get some rest now" Amy helped him up from the couch and leads him to his room to the bed; she helped him to get into bed.

"So, how do we kill him without getting attacked?" Sonic asked.

"We might have to lure him into sunlight during the dawn or that he must burn up by fire" Amy answered, she rubbed Sonic's forehead for comfort.

"Okay, Amy. You've become more kind and cheerful for me now" Sonic smiled.

Amy made a cute, sweet smile at what he said to her.

"Aww…. Thanks Sonikku" Amy said, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This made Sonic blush a bit and Amy backs off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sonikku" she said shyly.

"No no that's okay, Ames" Sonic held her hand.

Amy blushed when she felt his warm hand touch hers.

The two hedgehogs leaned into each other, their lips were closing in.

They were sharing their first kiss, much to their surprise for the both. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's waist and Amy had hers around his neck. Amy's kiss was better than Sally's for Sonic. He felt love, warmth and passion while Sally's was nearly nothing. Soon they broke the kiss for air.

"Ahhh….." Sonic was stunned and in a dreamy trance.

"Ohhhh...his lips" Amy sighs in love. They then look at each other.

"That was awesome" Sonic said with a blush.

"Sonic, I do believe I love you" Amy hugged Sonic softly.

"Me too, I started to when you grew soft and kind" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Aww…." Amy smiled and nuzzled her muzzle on Sonic's cheek.

"Ames" Sonic sighs lovely. Amy is then about to go to the living room when Sonic stopped her.

"Amy, can you sleep with me?" Sonic asked her nicely.

"Sure, I just need to drink from the blood pack, so I can keep an eye all night" Amy said; she walks to the living room and drank about 2/4 of the first blood pack. She cleaned her muzzle and walks back to Sonic's bedroom, getting into the covers.

"Sleep well, Sonikku. I'll keep my eye out if Scourge comes" Amy said.


	8. Chapter 8

**43 Reviews, 20 Favs, 14 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One week later; Sonic and Amy were trying to come up with a plan to kill Scourge. For Sonic, he has been the top cop to take down criminals easily but taking down a dangerous vampire won't be easy for him. But he did take down Amy for the first time but for Scourge is a very difficult challenge.

Right now, they're at the police station and Sonic has been pacing back and forth for like 15 minutes while Amy was getting bored to watch this.

"There must be a way we can beat him" Sonic grumbled and sat on his chair, "He's a lot better than me, he almost turned me to a vampire"

"I can see why you don't want to be one; you won't be able to eat chilidogs anymore or what?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and If I was a vampire, I won't be a top-cop on day" Sonic said.

"Man, I wish I was a dhampir" Amy sighs and sat on his desk.

"I guess you miss being in the sun, Amy" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah, because everyone is active on daylight and goes to sleep at night time" Amy said.

"Don't worry, Ames. We'll figure out something" Sonic pats her shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him. Suddenly the chilidog phone got a call.

"Must be an emergency" Sonic picked up the phone. "Hello? Tails, what's the problem?"

"You got to get to the cemetery, something has broken out from there" Tails said on the phone. Sonic and Amy's eyes widens, knowing what this means.

"I'm on my way Tails, I got to go Amy" Sonic said.

"Okay. I'll stay here at your desk" Amy said.

"I'll be back soon Ames" Sonic said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then ran at full speed to the cemetery to see the area full of police men and detectives.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked a cop.

"We don't know, but we saw that something has punched through the metal door" the cop showed him the broken door.

"Oh god" Sonic gasped.

He saw that Scourge has knocked down the entire metal door with his bare hands. He knew that means trouble.

"I think I know who this is" Sonic said to himself and walks his way back to the police station.

* * *

Amy was sitting on his chair and fiddles with a pen.

"I hope Sonikku is alright" Amy said to herself, she ignored the new prisoners in the cells who is flirting with her.

"Hey babe, nice look!" one prisoner shouted.

Amy does her best to ignore the perverts but it was just too much and she's starting to get pissed off, "Would you guys SHUT UP?!" she snapped out and screamed at them, the perverts back off in fright. Amy smirks at being under control of silencing the prisoners. Then Sonic came and goes to Amy.

"Bad news Amy, Scourge is on the loose" Sonic tells her.

"What? But he can't survive in daylight to escape from his hideout" Amy gasped.

"He came out at night, we better watch out" Sonic said, hugging her.

"I know Sonikku, we better watch out" Amy hugged him back, very worried about herself and Sonic.

"Perhaps we should find a scientist who can make you immune to the sun if you miss it so much" Sonic said.

"How are we gonna do that? They'll freak out that I'm a bloodsucking vampire" Amy said.

"I'll make sure you're the good vampire so there's nothing to be afraid of"

"Ah good, first I need a blood pack that prevents me from biting them" Amy said, pulling from the hug. Sonic gave her one and she slurps through a hole.

"Ewww...but let's go now. And here, you're gonna need this" Sonic hands her the cloak.

She puts it on and they got to the Station Square's science center by driving Sonic's police car since it would be difficult to hold Amy in bridal style in the sunlight.

**xxx**

In the science center, two scientists were working on something, making a non-mobian vampire bat's eyes not sensitive against sunlight.

"It worked, good job" the first scientist said.

"Thanks, same for you" the other one said.

Then Sonic and Amy arrived in to the laboratory.

"Hey, you guys are not allowed in here" the first scientist said.

"Ahem" Sonic held out his police badge, "I'm officer Sonic, gentlemen"

"Oh, okay. What do you need help with?" the scientist said.

"Well...this girl has a problem against the sun, a rare skin disease" Sonic lied, showing Amy to them.

"Okay, so she's sensitive against the sun?" the scientist asked.

"Yup she is, Professor..."

"Pickle, Professor Pickle" Professor Pickle introduced himself to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Pickle" Amy shook hands with him. They walked to the project that Pickle has been working on.

"This makes the vampire bats' eyes immune against sunlight, I'm not sure if it works on the skin on a solar sensitive person" Professor Pickles said.

"Then we have to try. And uh, she's not that solar sensitive, she is a, uh...vampire" Sonic said, telling Amy to show her sharp fangs.

"Oh, dear! I've never seen a real vampire" Pickle's eyebrows straighten up.

"Now you have, but never mind. Let's try the chemical on me" Amy said, "And please don't be afraid. I won't bite"

Pickles nods and picked out a sample of the chemical to Amy, she took off the plug and drank it slowly. After drinking it she fell to her knees if she's about to vomit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! URRRREGHHH!" Amy screamed as the chemical coursed through her veins.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed towards her. Amy grabs Sonic's hand hard and screamed like if she got stabbed by a dagger. Professor Pickle and Sonic watches in horror as Amy twitched and trembled like crazy until she collapsed.

"Amy!...Are you alright?" Sonic shakes her a bit. She let out a low groan and opens her eyes slowly.

"I guess" Amy said weakly, trying to stand up.

"Let's try out if it works on her skin" Professor Pickle unfolds the curtains to the window. Amy closed her eyes if she burned, but she didn't.

"It worked!" Amy smiled. Pickle and Sonic gasps in happiness.

"Oh, thank you professor! Thank you! Thank you!" Amy hugged the professor with joyfulness.

"Hehehe…. no problem, dear" Professor Pickles chuckled.

Sonic then walked up to Amy and hugs her too, "Aw… Ames, you're like me now" he sighs happily.

"Yes!" Amy squealed.

They later head outside and drives back to the police station; Sonic and Amy shared their moment at the desk.

"Now Scourge won't get me at day" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, but at night he will" Sonic said.

"That can't be good. If he's out of his hideout, he'll kill innocent people at night by drinking their blood" Amy said.

"Yup, we better stop him before he kills us" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Yup, or else he suffer the same fate as the murderers and rapists I drained" Amy said.


	9. Chapter 9

**49 Reviews, 20 Favs, 14 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy was super happy that she can finally step into the daylight. She waited for over more than 500 years to see the daylight rather than hiding into the shadows.

Sonic was watching her enjoying the daylight in the park, having so much fun.

She was dancing around like a ballerina and saw some birds nearby.

"Awww…. cute, they are nuzzling against each other" Amy noticed two birds nuzzling their heads.

Sonic walked up to her and held her shoulder, "Yup my pretty rose" Sonic said to his girlfriend.

They then walked to the café he and Amy was at days earlier, having red jelly again. Amy ate it with a spoon rather than sucking it to not embarrass Sonic in front of everyone. Sonic himself was a bit worried if the blood-packs would run out and Amy going out killing criminals again, unless they are murderers.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, it's just if the blood-packs run out you'll go out for criminals again?" Sonic whispering to her so the others won't hear them.

"You know I only do if they have killed anyone, I guess I got to have permission from you" Amy whispered back.

"I got no other choice then" Sonic said.

"Sonikku, don't worry about me" Amy held his hands in a romantic way.

"Amy" Sonic was still feeling worried.

They went back home to continue their discussion about her. They went to the living room to have the talk.

"Amy, if you still have to drink bad guys' blood, you may have to drain them until they get into a coma" Sonic said.

"I know but it's hard to drain them without killing them" Amy said, "But I'm more worried that Scourge might attack the people tonight. Worse, he could go after young children"

"Now that's going too far, I guess we have to work together against him, even if it could mean my life" Sonic said.

"Yup, and uh, might be silly. But if I turn you vampire, you get my sun-immunity too?" Amy asked.

"I guess so since it might flow through your bite, I hope I still remain same" Sonic said, pulling down the collar on his shirt to let her bite.

"I hope this works. Because if it doesn't, you'll be stuck living in the night light forever" Amy said, she sinks her fangs into his neck; making him slightly wince a little and the chemical that she got ran through her fangs as Sonic is turned. She then let go of him and he checks his reflection, it was still there but from his mouth he got two sharp fangs.

"Wow, it seems the chemical must have given you a reflection as well" Sonic showed the mirror to Amy.

Amy gasped when she saw her reflection for the first time in year, "Wow, I look pretty" Amy smiled, "Much better than looking through the glass windows"

"Nice, but now I'll try if I still have taste for chilidogs" Sonic said as he goes to the fridge, picking out the half eaten chilidog. He took a bite from it, chewing it and swallows. But what he felt was pain in his stomach.

"Urgggh! Seems I have to swallow painkillers" Sonic groaned.

"Oh, boy" Amy said.

"Well, I still can drink I guess" Sonic shrugs, drinking a glass of water. It didn't affect him since water nearly has no minerals.

"Yeah, water has no effect but now you need blood" Amy said.

"Yeah you're right, and jelly. But it may be effective as a weapon to tranquilize criminals" Sonic said.

"But they know that you are a vampire" Amy said with concern.

"Ames, they fear me already" Sonic said with a smirk. He sat next to her again and touches her cheek.

"And you are just as pretty as a rose" he adds.

"Ah thanks Sonikku" Amy giggled, "But right now you need blood" she pulls down her shirt collar for Sonic to bite her neck.

"Man, I hope it tastes okay" Sonic groans. He bites her carefully and tastes her blood in his mouth; he let out a moan as he sucked some of her blood. After he was done he moved his fangs away from her neck.

"Well, how did it taste?" Amy asked.

"It was okay, but I still think of chilidogs" Sonic said.

"Then you have to eat chilidogs with painkillers in" Amy said.

"I guess" Sonic shrugs.

**xxx**

At an alley, Scourge was draining an innocent man's blood. As soon as he's done, he wipes his muzzle and steals the man's leather jacket.

Scourge walked into the dark alley with a loud cackle echoing.

**xxx**

Amy and Sonic were on a walk together and Sonic was getting used being a vampire.

"So, are you gonna tell your pal Tails about this?" Amy asked him.

"No idea, maybe" Sonic said, he then held Amy's hand.

"So how much time do we have until sunset?" Amy asked.

Sonic checked his watch and saw it's about an hour to sunset.

"About an hour, Scourge may lurk around then" Sonic said.

Amy gasped by this, "Oh boy, lets better hurry before something happens" she said. Sonic nods as they walked down the street.

They soon passed an alley where Amy senses a bad smell, "It smells like a corpse"

"It is, look Ames" Sonic sees a rotting hand sticking out from the shadows. Amy and Sonic got closer and saw the whole rotten body.


	10. Chapter 10

**54 Reviews, 21 Favs, 14 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic and Amy came closer to the corpse but as they did get a little closer, the reek smell made them back away.

"God, look. The bite marks from Scourge" Amy points the bite marks on the corpse's neck.

Sonic kneels down and saw them, "He must be close here around. The only thing that can kill a vampire is sunlight and fire, right?" Sonic asked Amy to be sure.

"Yes, it's common vampire hunters burn the vampire while it's in the coffin" Amy said, "And we better hurry before Scourge goes to his next victim to drain. Oh, I hope it's not a young child that he's gonna kill"

"If he does, I have my permission to kill him" Sonic said, pulling his gun out.

"That won't work you know" Amy reminds him.

"Yeah, but I can make something explosive burn him by a bullet" Sonic smirks.

"Okay, but let's find him now, the sun is almost down" Amy said, noting the sun is almost down. They keep walking unaware that Scourge is spying on them from an apartment building.

"Soon you both will be dead" Scourge said with a grin.

**xxx**

At night, Sonic and Amy sat in the diner, eating their meal after taking painkillers due to them being sensitive to normal food except jelly.

"I think I know why jelly doesn't give your stomach cramps" Sonic said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Gelatin and collagen" Sonic answered.

"Huh?" Amy was confused to what he meant by that.

"Collagen is a group of naturally occurring proteins found in animals, especially in the flesh and connective tissues of vertebrates" Sonic explained as he continues, "Gelatin is a protein produced from collagen extracted from the boiled bones, connective tissues, and intestines of animals, has been well-known and used for many years"  
"Gross. So how does that compare to why it doesn't give my stomach cramps?" Amy said.

"Let's say that a vampire has stopped drinking blood. They're now eating jello so they need collagen. Same way that a vampire makes them hemoglobin. So in blood, they need collagen" Sonic said.

"Oh, okay" Amy nods.

"But by the way, if we don't make it by fighting Scourge, you will know I always will love you" Amy added.

"I know Ames, I love you" Sonic said, rubbing his hand on her cheek.

"Sonikku" Amy purred cutely.

All of a sudden, Sonic's ears perk up in alarm and his fur tingled that he's being watched by someone.

"Amy, let's check outside" Sonic said and got up, Amy followed him and they head outside the diner to hear an evil cackle around the place.

"Oh, shit. I know it's him" Amy said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge laughed as he appeared in front of them.

"So you both got the immunity to the sun? Well too bad I'm still sensitive to it and once I'm done killing you both, your immunity will be mine!" Scourge grinned evilly.

"Ain't gonna happen you murderer" Sonic snarled at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well you can't beat a 522 year old vampire" Scourge said.

"Let's see about that" Sonic said, he took off his jacket to reveal a black tank-top.

Scourge tilts his head to make cracking noises from his neck and charged at Sonic, they were fighting fist to fist.

"Oh, man. This is not what I had in mind" Amy said.

Sonic punched Scourge hard in the gut but got slashed in the face by his sharp fingernails.

"ARRGH!" Sonic flinched in pain and backs off.

"What's the matter hedgehog, getting tired?" Scourge taunts him.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic spin-dashed at him, sending him to the wall.

"NOW AMY!" Sonic signals to her, she nods and kicks Scourge hard in the face to knock out his fangs.

"OW! YOU BITCH! YOU BUST OUT MY FANGS!" Scourge snarled.

"HEHEHEHE! Come and get me if you want them to grow back!" Amy taunts him. Scourge growled and grabs her by the throat, slamming her to the floor like a ragdoll.

"I'll kill you for that!" he said and began to claw her.

"SCOURGE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Sonic tackled him down.

"GRAAAH!" Scourge bites his wrist with his sharp teeths without his fangs.

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain as Scourge bites him again, but in the neck, he has completely lost his mind. Then Sonic elbows him off but blood ran from his wrist and neck.

"GRRRR!" Amy jumped on Scourge from behind like a piggy back ride.

"ARGH! Get off me!" Scourge struggled to get her off him.

"Not this time!" Amy bites his neck hard, making him scream in pain.

"YEEEEOWWW!" Scourge screamed.

Sonic got up and saw the two fighting like hell, "Amy! Watch out!" Sonic shouted, noticed Scourge picking up a pipe to hit Amy with.

"URGH!" Amy got hit by the pipe Scourge held. He walked towards her and hits her again with the pipe very hard and again and again. Sonic watches in horror how his girlfriend is beaten.

"I got to burn him somehow and help her" Sonic said, he then looks around to find something flammable. But he did not have time or that Amy is gonna be very badly injured.

He instead choose to save Amy first, he knocks Scourge off her and picks her up bridal style.

"Let's get out of here, I got a plan!" Sonic said to her.

"What plan?" Amy asked him.

"I know you're gonna freak out but this is our chance to kill him. If we're gonna lure him to our trap, we're gonna have to use your blood scent in the air for Scourge to smell it" Sonic said.

"What?! I mean...Good plan" Amy said.

Scourge got up and saw the two running in full speed.

"I will get you both!" he growled under his breath. His fangs were still not grown back and he has to drink blood to make them grow back.

**xxx**

Amy and Sonic were now at the hangar between cargo crates and barrels filled with oil.

"Are you sure you want me to lure him by my blood?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yup, once he's here, we ignite those barrels and he burns up" Sonic said.

"Are you crazy?! That will burn up the whole area!" Amy said, "Never mind. But I hope this works because Scourge is very fast than you"

"Ok, but we better be quick. Now I have to make you bleed" Sonic said as he stuck his fangs into Amy's wrist, making her flinch a bit, her blood ran on the ground and left a puddle until the bleeding stops.

"I hope this works" Amy said.

"I hope so, Ames. Now we have to wait" Sonic pats her shoulder. They then keep an eye out if Scourge appears.


	11. Chapter 11

**59 Reviews, 22 Favs, 15 Followers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
**

Scourge arrived at the hangar and sniffed after Amy and Sonic. He licked where his fangs used to be and snarled.

"I know you two are here!" Scourge growled lowly and senses something, Amy's blood on a puddle, now a stain.

"Think you can escape me? Because you left a trail!" Scourge walks up to the strain and drank the blood, regrowing his fangs. But as he's about to move, he heard a gun click and a 'bang' was heard, the bullet hits Scourge and sends him into the explosive barrels.

"Surprised Scourge?!" a female voice shouted.

It was Amy who shouted with Sonic next to her up on some crates

"GRRRR!" Scourge jumped out before the barrels exploded into flames.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH AMY!" Scourge roared out angrily and lunges at Amy, falling down the crates. Sonic watches how Scourge merciless began to fight Amy in the burning area. He punched her in the face and in the gut. Amy then delivers a hard kick to the face on him and a blow to the arm. But his anger has made him stronger.

"ONCE YOU'RE DEAD YOU'RE NOTHING!" Scourge screamed bloody murder.

"We'll see! AHHHHH!" Amy screamed and the two struggled as the fire raged behind them. Sonic jumped down and runs to help Amy.

Scourge is about to do a killing blow when Sonic spin-dashed him into some crates that were not burning.

"Ugh!" Scourge grunts from the impact.

"Get out of here! I'll take care of him!" Sonic ordered Amy.

"But you'll die Sonikku!" Amy said with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Ames!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay, don't fail me, I love you" Amy rubs his cheek.

"I love you too" Sonic gave her a quick kiss before she left. Scourge rises up with fury in his eyes. He charges at Sonic and hits him with a metal pipe.

"AAAARGH!" Sonic fell aside but got up, with blood coming from his nose. He threw his gun aside and took out his baton to fight Scourge.

"Show me what you got, green-face!" Sonic taunts Scourge.

"Bring it! Once I kill you I'm gonna have Amy back!" Scourge snarled.

"You don't deserve her, asshole!" Sonic ran up to him with full speed, grappling on Scourge's back like a piggy-back-ride and bites Scourge's neck to give him a very powerful pain.

"YEEEEOW!" Scourge screamed and tries to get Sonic off him, but Sonic bites him again to make more pain. That is until Scourge threw him off like a ragdoll.

"Now, any last words top-cop?" Scourge asked Sonic sinisterly, holding the pipe over his head.

"It is...THIS!" Sonic flips Scourge over and takes the pipe away from him. The green hedgehog then chooses to fight with his bare hands.

Sonic did the same and they charged at each other while the fire was getting bigger and bigger.

After 10 minutes of fighting, Sonic managed to get the upper hand. He spin-dashed Scourge and hits him with his baton until Scourge grabs it and breaks it.

"Now...you are getting annoying!" Scourge panted out angrily.

"I'll show you who's annoying!" Sonic spin-dashed all over the walls of the alley like a pinball.

Scourge became woozy so that gave Sonic the chance to spin-dash him into the fire, Scourge then saw him come toward and got knocked into the flames.

"AAAAAAARRGH! CURSE YOU ALLLLL!" those were Scourge's last words.

Sonic watches him burn up in the flames and was too weak to get out of there until Amy came and carried him away from the flames. The fire department arrived to prevent the flames from spreading.

**xxx**

Much later, Sonic was at the hospital.

"Uhh….where am I?" Sonic moaned.

"You're at the hospital buddy" a familiar voice said to him, Tails. He turned to see him, Amy and Professor Pickle.

"Professor Pickle? Tails? Amy? What happened?" Sonic asked them.

"I carried you out after you defeated Scourge" Amy said to him.

"Yes, and my results showed that you and Amy are less bloodthirsty" Professor Pickle said.

"Meaning I won't go blood frenzy or lose control of hunger for blood?" Sonic said.

"Yes, but you need blood to stay alive and healing, like a dhampir, technically you're still vampire" Professor Pickle added.

"Ok, that's good news" Sonic said, "Um, can I have a talk with Amy in privacy, guys?"

"Sure" both Pickle and Tails said unison. Then Amy and Sonic had their talk.

"Ames, thanks for saving me back there. Without you I would've been burned to death" Sonic said.

"No worries Sonic, I promise to protect you at any cost" Amy said, placing her hand on his cheek. They both then shared a kiss together.

The End.


End file.
